


Ink Stained Path

by TheEnduringStoryteller



Series: One Shots [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Loki is sweet, Marvel - Freeform, Short One Shot, tom hiddleston - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 03:09:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4690031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEnduringStoryteller/pseuds/TheEnduringStoryteller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I can't write a summary because it will ruin the story </p><p>Please just enjoy the short oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ink Stained Path

A young Midgardian lived in the small town, near a cool beach. She loved it there in the warm summer, but in the winter it was quite cold.

She was a writer first and foremost. She loved the feeling that she could create some distant land out of thin air, almost like magic.

She wrote much about a story she read as a child about a man named Thor and his brother Loki.

She didn't mind Thor too much, but it was Loki who really captured her attention. His mysterious charm and clever tounge made him quite fascinating. 

Others didn't understand it, or her for that matter but she couldn't help it. She was quite fond of the handsome, dark haired prince.

Her mind wandered through the tunnels of her imagination as she thought of him.

How she wished she could see Asgard in all it's glory. Perhaps if she dreamed enough she would nearly be able to see it.

But sadly, it was not the same, it could never be as great as living there. So she continued to visit in her mind and in her writing, all the while secretly hoping her dream might one day come true...

Her brain told her she was foolish and stupid but she ignored it for now.

She walked up the stairs of her house and into her room and changed into more comfortable Midgardian clothing. She looked out the window of the night sky that overlooked the beach and smiled at the twinkling stars.

Maybe someday she could meet him in person. But with her luck... she doubted she ever would.

\- - -

"Brother? What is that you're writing?" Thor asked, peering over Loki's shoulder and at the paper he was writing on.

"Oh nothing. I was just writing about a different world where the myth of Midgard actually exists."

Thor looked amused as he read what Loki had written. "And it appears you have written it so that the young woman would fancy you."

Loki shrugged. "Why not?"

Thor laughed. "Come, it is time for dinner."

They left to the dinning room together while the half finished story lay still on the beautiful wooden desk.

"Do you think Midgardians would write about us if they were real?" Loki asked, curious and thoughtful.

Thor chuckled. "I doubt it. We would be far too dull for them to waste the little time they have, writing about us."

"Hmm... I suppose you're right." Loki concluded.

**Author's Note:**

> You didn't see that coming?
> 
> Sorry, had to. Okay thanks for reading!


End file.
